Algo en ti
by ValerieMalfoyCullenHale
Summary: Nadie se imaginaba que él podría estar ahí o que algo así podría suceder, ni ella misma.
1. Prólogo

**_Another ValerieMalfoyCullenHale Original Story  
_**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Personajes y Escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Prólogo

Al salir de Hogwarts, nuestra castaña no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Se adentraba en tierra nueva, pues había quedado seleccionada desde chica en una universidad muy reconocida en el Londres muggle gracias a la influencia de sus padres, ambos egresados en la misma.

Hizo sus maletas y recogió sus cosas para irse de una vez por todas sin mirar atrás. Dejando a sus amigos, su tan preciada vida, su amor, su hogar. Estar alejada de todos la hizo pensar todo con mayor claridad, darle la vuelta, verle el lado positivo a las cosas, madurar. Pero aún así decidió mantener el contacto con Ginny, había sido su mejor amiga un tiempo y además su cuñada.

Con ella podía enterarse de todo lo que sucedía en La Madriguera, de las inquietudes de ella y Harry, y sobre todo, de su ex novio Ronald. Aún recordaba su última discusión y rompía en lágrimas.

_**-¿Qué haremos después de esto?- preguntó Ronald. Observó a sus amigos con curiosidad, después de celebrar por su graduación.**_

_**-Ron, iremos a la academia para aurores, ya lo hemos discutido- mencionó el moreno, rascándose el coco.**_

_**-Yo me temo que estudiaré en un instituto muggle-**__**dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, esperando**__**el reclamo del pelirrojo, los abrió poco a poco mientras escuchaba lo que decía. Lanzaba una sarta de improperios, gritaba palabrotas y estaba rojo como un tomate. Ginny intentaba calmarlo un poco pero el pelirrojo no conseguía tranquilizarse.**_

_**-Me alegro mucho por ti, Hermione- dijo Harry, observándola comprensivo, se acercó a abrazarla cuando vislumbró lágrimas correr por el rostro de la castaña. Logrando reconfortarla.**_

_**-De ninguna manera, Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella, con el rostro inundado en lágrimas impotentes.**_

_**-Es una decisión tomada, Ron. Ya he dicho que asistiré- susurró ella. El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, no sin antes mirarla con amargura y salió de la habitación con las orbes azules enrojecidas de disgusto.**_

Desde ese momento, le había tocado hacerse la fuerte. Todavía lloraba cada noche su ausencia, lloraba cada noche su debilidad. Cada noche iba a la cama pensando en Ronald Weasley y se levantaba con la misma idea en la cabeza.

Los días pasaban y le sabían a nada, la brisa no enfriaba su piel, el sol no quemaba, la comida no tenía gusto, la bebida no le generaba placer y se reusaba a buscar sexo casual. No había canción que calmara su triste corazón, no había suficiente oxígeno que respirar o eso creía ella. A sus dieciocho años, se sentía acabada.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

Enjoy.

* * *

Ese día se encontraba echada en el sillón del espacioso departamento en el que vivía dentro del campus, junto a la ventana, escuchaba las porras del equipo de porrismo y los golpes de los jugadores de rugby mientras practicaban. El día se tornaba cada vez más grisáceo, como era típico en Londres, pero aún no llovía.

Observó su reloj y en un instante ya estaba en la ducha, se le hacía tarde para llegar al café donde le habían dado empleo. Salió de la ducha y se colocó lo primero que encontró en el armario, una polo azul marino y un par de jeans bien ajustado con unas balerinas negras que hacían juego. Se arregló el cabello en una coleta alta de la que salían sus perfectamente ordenados bucles castaños y decidió solo colocarse corrector para las ojeras, rímel y brillo labial.

Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y bajó por el ascensor, acelerada, se le hacía tarde.

_Si tan solo no me hubiese quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca_, pensó.

Al abrir la puerta de local, sonó la campanilla y saludó a Hannah, su compañera. Tomó un delantal negro con dos bolsillos donde estaba una libretita y un lápiz. Clientes entraban y salían sin parar, ella tomaba órdenes con rapidez y llevaba pedidos a las mesas, siempre con una sonrisa, aunque fuese falsa.

Escuchó la campanita de la puerta principal una vez más y levantó la vista inconscientemente. Delgado, y pálido, un rubio esbelto y elegante entró al café. El cabelló largo, liso y platinado brillaba con la claridad de la tarde y su caminar era demasiado sofisticado. De jeans y zapatos converse, con un jersey típico de la tienda de suvenires de la universidad arremangado en los antebrazos, lentes oscuros que se veían súper costosos y un tatuaje del escudo de Slytherin en lugar de la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo.

La castaña se escondió detrás de la barra, hasta que la encargada del café la obligó a atenderle. Se acercó, no sin antes tropezarse un poco con sus propios pies. Respiró profundo mientras él observaba el menú que se hallaba en su mesa. El chico bajó el menú y lentamente devolvió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, llevándose una sorpresa.

-¡GRANGER!- dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la chica casi se cae del susto.

-Calla, Malfoy. Vas a matarme de un infarto- susurró ella. El chico volvió a sonreír.

-Que sorpresa encontrar a alguien conocido- dijo él, llevándose una mano al cabello- Este lugar es…

-Malfoy, necesito tomar tu orden o irme a atender otro cliente- dijo ella con amargura, colocándose un bucle travieso que había escapado de la coleta detrás de su oreja.

-Tráeme una malteada de doble chocolate, espero esté bien hecha. Y sí, solo eso, ver tu rostro ya me asqueó la tarde- dijo el rubio y sonrió cínicamente, la chica torno sus ojos y se dio media vuelta.

Le dejó la malteada, minutos después, en un vaso alto de vidrio con delicadeza y se fue a atender otros clientes. El rubio la observaba entretenido desde su asiento, trataba de disimularlo utilizando su iphone, pero ni el Angry Birds lograba distraerlo.

Le pidió la cuenta y dos minutos después, sonó la campanilla de la puerta anunciando su partida. La castaña sintió un alivio demasiado grande y se llevó una sorpresa cuando retiró el dinero de la cuenta y el vaso de la malteada. El rubio había puesto cien libras esterlinas en el servilletero como propina. Más de lo que ganaba en una semana por su medio tiempo de trabajo.

Rápidamente se le pasó el tiempo mientras limpiaba mesas y repartía hamburguesas, así que al salir de allí se fue directamente a la piscina techada que pertenecía al grupo de natación y nado sincronizado en la universidad. La única actividad física que hacía desde dos meses atrás además de trotar en el campus.

No podía sacarse al rubio de la mente en ningún momento, pero prefirió no dejar que la afectara demasiado. Tenía hambre, sueño, cansancio y más que todo tristeza en el fondo de su ser. Llegó al departamento como alma en pena, colocó un trozo de lasaña en el microondas y engulló como animal para luego quedarse dormida mientras tan solo encendía el computador, recostada en su cama.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, renovada. Tomó una larga ducha, lavó su cabello con su shampoo favorito con aroma a duraznos y luego desayunó rápidamente.

Sus clases en la facultad de leyes eran bastante entretenidas así que disfrutaba cada momento de ellas. Aunque no conocía a la mayoría de sus compañeros, ya tenía un pequeño grupito con los que iba al cine o jugaban a los bolos los fines de semana.

Como ya era de esperarse, se le hizo tarde para llegar al café sin siquiera haber almorzado, se acercó corriendo al lugar entre la tardanza y la tormentosa lluvia de la tarde. Sonó la campanilla como de costumbre al entrar por la puerta principal y se dirijo a la cocina para dejar sus pertenencias en un estante. Se colocó su delantal negro y tomó la pequeña libreta y el lápiz.

No se esperaba, al salir de la cocina, encontrar al mismo rubio impertinente e insoportable sentado en la misma mesa, a la misma hora, con diferente vestuario. Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos costosos y una blusa de mangas largas abotonada color gris plomo. Resaltaba como reflectores el gris de su mirada y le hacía lucir una blanquecina tez que encandilaba a los demás clientes.

La castaña se acercó, intentando que el rubio notara su desgano.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo- dijo altivo el muchacho. Frunció el ceño contrariado.

-Será porque trabajo aquí- dijo ella con cierto desprecio, el rubio esta vez sonrió de lado. _Típico Malfoy_, pensó.

-Vengo en son de paz, camarera- dijo, llevándose como de costumbre la mano al cabello, lacio, rubio, brillante.

-Conseguirás que me despidan- susurró ella.

-Vine por un café, atiéndeme- dijo él, observando el menú.

La alta castaña tomó la orden y se dirijo a tomar la orden de otros dos clientes para en pocos minutos llevar el pedido de Malfoy a su respectiva mesa.

Al llevarle la cuenta, el rubio osó en introducir su mano al bolsillo del delantal de la chica, sacar el lápiz y la libreta, anotar un número telefónico y volverla a introducir al bolsillo con rapidez además de dejarle otras cien libras de propina antes de retirarse y como la tarde anterior, el sonar de la campañilla de la entrada consiguió apaciguar sus nervios.

Se negó, con cierta dificultad a leer la notita con el número dentro de su bolsillo, tanto así que tomó una libreta distinta para terminar su jornada de trabajo. Se sentía extrañamente amenazada con la presencia de aquel rubio, ricachón, malcriado y sobre todo sexy muchacho.

Terminó la jornada de trabajo y se fue directamente al departamento, sin ganas de nada además de ducharse y comer algo fácil y rápido. Pera su sorpresa, había olvidado un importante deber para su clase de ética con fecha de entrega inmediata.

Otra noche que se iría tarde a la cama por tener la mente en otro lugar.

_¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado si debía terminarlo anoche?, _pensó ella, _Todo es culpa de Malfoy._

Se lamentó por ello, ¿cómo podía haberle afectado?

Era su némesis, su peor enemigo, su rival, y ahora la mantenía en un estado bastante extraño de duda y curiosidad. Revisó el papelillo con un poco de nerviosismo y soltó un gritito de exaspero cuando leyó su contenido.

Su compañera de dormitorio, Sally, leía por encima de su hombro.

_**Si te interesa salir, 0532-283-658**_

-¿Es guapo?- fue lo primero que logró preguntarle Sally, con brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Hermione la observó sonrojada.

-Bueno… A decir verdad… Es guapísimo- dijo ella- Pero era mi peor enemigo en mi antiguo instituto- hizo ademán de molestia.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas para mensajearle?- preguntó divertida, observándola directamente a los ojos, tan solo para intimidarla.

-No lo sé… Ron... Es complicado- dijo con pesadez. Bajó la mirada al suelo y observó sus zapatos por un momento.

-Venga Hermione, ¡hazlo!- pausó- No pierdes nada-

Hermione levantó la mirada y tomó su teléfono. Brillaba con la luz de la lámpara la pantalla de su iphone.

_**Soy Granger, éste es mi número- **_Escribió ella con dificultad gracias a sus nervios.

Pasaron severos cinco minutos hasta que vibró el menester y con rapidez abrió la aplicación de mensajes.

_**¿Interesada en una cita el siguiente sábado?-**_

Sus ojos exaltados en emoción no podían con tanto, así que Sally tomó el móvil y escribió:

_**Sólo como enemigos que somos-**_

Al cual el rubio respondió:

_**Hecho, el sábado te veo en la entrada del café a las seis-**_

_**Hecho-**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

Enjoy.

* * *

Los días se hacían largos, así que el tiempo le rindió para realizar todos los deberes que le quedaban pendientes esa semana. Esa mañana, no tendría clases, así que al salir de la ducha, se echó en el sillón, encendió el televisor y sintonizó Doctor House, que aunque llevaba meses de haber terminado, podía ver cada capítulo sin aburrirse.

Encendió el portátil y esperó breves momentos para que se iniciara. Al ingresar su contraseña se dio cuenta de la millonada de mensajes recibidos de Ginny, Harry y por último, un breve mensaje de Ronald.

_**Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, estoy bien, espero tú igual. Me gustaría verte pronto.**_

_**Besos, Ron.**_

Después de leerlo varias veces, lo leyó en voz alta para que Sally escuchara esta vez. Con amargura y cinismo mezclados en sus palabras. Volvió a reírse, con una carcajada un poco falsa y borró el mensaje de su bandeja de entrada.

Contestó los mensajes de Ginny y de Harry y luego decidió irse directo al café, sin almorzar. Quería hacer algo de tiempo para pasar por el centro comercial antes de regresar al departamento. Tenía algo de miedo de que el rubio se apareciera de nuevo en el lugar. Pero esa tarde, el muchacho no asistió, ni a la misma hora ni más tarde.

Aliviada, salió del establecimiento mucho más temprano, se colocó su abrigo y tomó un taxi hasta el centro comercial más cercano. Entró en varias tiendas diferentes pero nada le gustaba, tenía doscientas libras para comprarse un buen outfit para su tan esperada cita.

_¿Tan esperada?,_ pensó. Estaba dudando, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás sin verse como una tonta.

Terminó por entrar en una tienda de ropa española y comprar un par de jeans y una blusa azul marino de botones y mangas largas. Compró comida rápida para llevar y se subió a otro taxi de regreso a su dormitorio. Estaba exhausta, pero aún así, engulló la hamburguesa y las papas, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama, con un jersey muy grande que tenía de Ronald.

Se despertó un poco desorientada el sábado por la mañana. Tomó una ducha y se colocó ropa deportiva, bajó por el ascensor mientras desenredaba sus audífonos y al salir, colocó un poco de dubstep para energizarse. Trotó varias manzanas y luego paró a comprar desayuno en un café lejano a su dormitorio, totalmente distinto al establecimiento del que era empleada. Más pintoresco, uniformes casuales y la calidad de los alimentos era superior.

Se carcajeó por lo bajo y al terminar su desayuno regresó caminando a casa.

Encendió el computador, adelantó dos deberes más, pero pronto se quedaba sin hacer nada. Estaba nerviosa, agitada, emocionada. No podía con sus propias emociones, el corazón le latía rápido, se olvidaba de respirar.

Sally solo se burlaba de ella.

-¿Nunca has tenido una cita con un chico guapo, Hermione?- preguntó entre risitas risueñas. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y luego respondió:

-Mi ex, fue primero uno de mis mejores amigos, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo siempre, a dormir en los mismos dormitorios, a comer en la misma mesa y cosas de ese estilo…- respiró profundo –Pero nunca me sentí así de nerviosa-

-De seguro tu ex no tiene sex appeal, a veces influye… Deberías mostrarme una foto- dijo ella. Hermione la observó pensando, no podía de ninguna manera sacar su millón de fotos mágicas en su álbum de recuerdos. Podría darle un infarto a la pobre muchacha. Así que revisó en su computadora, una foto en la que salían juntos, los tres, en pascuas.

-Venga que es grandote- dijo Sally sorprendida. Hermione rió un poquito –Se rumorea que los pelirrojos no tienen alma, buuuuuuuu- dijo ella riendo, mientras hacía ademán de fantasma.

Hermione sonrió inconscientemente y luego le dijo:

-Éramos el trío dorado, Harry, Ronald y yo- mencionó nostálgica.

-¿Orgías?- preguntó bromeando, Hermione soltó una audible carcajada.

-Tienes una mente un poco sucia- mencionó cuando consiguió calmar un poco su risa, Sally tenía muy buen sentido del humor.

-Discúlpeme, oh, hermana Hermione. Siento haberla ofendido- dijo riendo también.

El tiempo se le pasó así, riendo, sentada con Sally en la cocina. Le mostró mil y un imágenes, de sus amigos, de su familia.

Se duchó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, a petición de Sally. Quien quería alisarle el cabello para que se viese un poco distinta.

Se vistió, con los jeans y la camisa azul marino a la cual le dobló las mangas hasta el antebrazo. Sally la obligó a colocarse unas sandalias altas, de cuero marrón claro que hacían juego con el cinturón que también Sally la obligó a usar.

Se maquilló muy sencilla hasta que se dio cuenta de que le hacía falta un poco de delineador negro a su mirada y un poco más de fucsia a sus labios. Su perfume de durazno, refrescante toco su piel y la impregnó de ese tierno aroma que le daba tranquilidad.

Hermione se paró en seco antes de salir por la puerta del departamento.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione? Es Draco Malfoy, tu peor enemigo... _pensó.

-No te vas a arrepentir ahora, ¿o sí?- preguntó su amiga, cruzada de brazos delante de ella.

-No lo sé, Sally…- susurró ella, cabizbaja.

-No tengas miedo, capaz sea divertido. Sólo mantén el móvil encendido y llámame si algo extraño sucede. Iré por ti en mi camioneta- susurró Sally, sus cabellos lisos color marrón caían por su espalda hasta la cadera, y sus ojos verdes la miraban seriamente, reconfortándola.

Hermione asintió y la abrazó. La morena, pecosa, le dio una palmada divertida en el trasero antes de que la castaña, con el cabello pulcramente alisado, saliera por la puerta principal. Bajó con calma pero cierto nerviosismo en el ascensor, revisando alertas en su iphone, colocó a Sally en el marcado rápido y una alerta de mensaje sonó en ese instante.

_**¿Estás lista?-**_ La chica tembló al leerlo. Pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en qué contestarle, comenzó a sonar el menester escandalosamente.

_**¿Aló?-**_ dijo ella con voz temblorosa, el identificador de llamadas decía nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

_**Ma…Malfoy, estaba por responderte el mensaje de texto- **_tartamudeó ella, tragó saliva y espero escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

_**Dame tu dirección y te busco en el auto, que tortura caminar hasta el café. Mala idea, Draco- **_se regañó a sí mismo, y tragó saliva también, estaba tan nervioso como ella.

_**Edificio B del campus, estoy justo en la entrada- **_dijo ella, mirando hacia ambos lados. Se esperaba un auto antiguo y negro, lúgubre como él.

_**Voy para allá, dame cinco minutos-**_ dijo el rubio para luego colgar la llamada. La castaña, cada vez más nerviosa.

Un lujoso BMW con vidrios oscuros se detuvo delante de ella, color plata. Encerado y brillante. Podía verse perfectamente en el reflejo. La noche comenzaba a hacerse ver y el frío aumentaba. El rubio bajó el vidrio rápidamente porque la castaña dudosa no se había acercado al automóvil.

-Venga, Granger. ¡Sube!- exclamó. La castaña con mucho cuidado de no caer gracias a los tacos altos que llevaba puestos, abrió la puerta del automóvil y se sentó en el puesto de copiloto. Malfoy la observó de arriba abajo y le sonrió. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro casual y una camisa abotonada cual la de ella, color verde esmeralda.

El auto tenía la calefacción encendida y la chica se sintió un poco más tranquila, pero ya no podía fingir que temblaba de frio. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y tensa intentaba mirar siempre hacia al frente.

-No te voy a comer, Granger- dijo Malfoy tranquilo. Ella lo observó tornando los ojos.

-Lo sé- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si te molesta tanto, bájate- dijo y bajó la velocidad, ella reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡NOOO!- exclamó. El rubio se llevó un susto –Perdóname- dijo ella apenada, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Entonces elije: mexicano, italiano, inglés, americano, brasilero, japonés, chino… ¿Cuál prefieres?- preguntó él, ella lo pensó un momento.

-Sushi estaría bien- murmuró ella. El rubio asintió con seriedad y subió el volumen al estéreo.

Sonaba Life in Color de One Republic, una que Hermione sabía al derecho y al revés. Comenzó a cantarla sin miedo, y el rubio la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Demasiado entretenido, cambiaba las velocidades en su auto manual.

No quería aceptarlo, pero la castaña había cambiado muchísimo. Estaba hecha una mujer, linda y sobre todo sensual a su manera. Se vestía de manera sencilla y sabía llamar la atención. Aunque no tenía muchos pechos ni gran trasero, sus caderas estaban bien para su peso y tampoco le hacían tanta falta.

Parqueó el automóvil muy cerca del local y en un santiamén ya estaban sentados en el interior. El lugar era demasiado exclusivo y oscuro, Hermione nunca había estado de ese lado de la ciudad. Lo observó mientras leía la carta y cuando el camarero preguntó por su orden, decidió ir por lo seguro y ordenar un platillo de rolls tempurizados. El rubio pidió dos daiquiris de frutas para comenzar la velada. La castaña tenía muchísimo tiempo sin beber un trago, menos con aquel nivel de azúcar.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada fría taladraba por dentro la quietud de la castaña.

-¿Cuándo pretendes explicarme?- alcanzó a decir ella. Arqueó una ceja cuando el camarero ya había traído sus tragos.

-¿Explicarte qué exactamente?- preguntó el rubio, con una expresión inocentemente endiablada.

-Tú, Londres muggle, Kings Institute- dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de la bebida, color rojo fresa.

-Estudio primer semestre de Negocios y Economía- mencionó él, moviendo con la mano derecha la pajilla dentro de vaso, con parsimonia. –Mi padre en Azkabán, no quisieron aceptarme en ningún instituto mágico debido a ello. En cambio aquí, la secretaria del decano me dio el cupo en cuanto me vio por primera vez- esta vez hizo gesto de fastidio.

-Qué casualidad que justo entraras al mismo que yo, ¿no?- murmuró ella, rascándose un poco la barbilla. El rubio sonrió.

-No superaré haberte encontrado en ese café- dijo para sí esta vez, demasiado alto para su gusto.

-¿Decías?- preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El rubio dio un espasmo.

-Nada- dijo rápidamente, volteando la mirada. Sonrojado. –Ahora tú-

-No quise asistir a ningún instituto mágico-

-¿Cómo?, ¡si todos aclamaban a gritos a la mejor bruja del siglo!- exclamó él, contrariado. Ella con calma lo observó, intentando analizar sus movimientos, y al rato contestó:

-Pues yo aclamaba mi vida normal, aunque por ello perdí a mi novio y algunos amigos- bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-Esos idiotas nunca valoraron tu potencial- murmuró, ella sonrió, su rostro tomó un color rosa atractivo.

-Cómo has cambiado-murmuró ella esta vez para sí. Error, pensó en voz alta.

-¿Ah?- preguntó él.

-Decía que has cambiado un montón-

-Sí, ¿madurez tal vez?- sus ojos se tornaron un poco menos fríos.

Llegaron ambos platillos y el rubio ordenó dos daiquirís más. Tomaron los palillos y comenzaron a engullir la exquisitez de comida que habían ordenado.

-Te has comprado algo con mis propinas, ¿eh?- dijo riendo el muchacho, Hermione miró su propia blusa y luego volvió la mirada hacia él.

-Algunas cosas. Pues me gané eso con mi buen servicio- dijo ella, tomando otro roll con los palillos.

-Te he dejado ese dinero para que aceptaras venir, te come la culpa-

BINGO, tenía razón.

-Solo he venido por eso y porque Sally me ha obligado- dijo ella, algo irritada.

-Y Sally también te ha obligado a alistarte, a alisarte el cabello y a colocarte ese brassier rojo de encaje que sobresale de tu blusa, ¿no?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

La castaña de inmediato se arregló la blusa y lo fundió con la mirada para después reírse de sí misma.

-Calla y come, Malfoy- dijo ella –Tan sólo tenía curiosidad-

Los ojos del rubio brillaron cual diamantes.

-¿De mí?- preguntó, se llevó la pajilla del trago a la boca y tomó un sorbo –Obvio, soy un Malfoy-

-Allí está de nuevo el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts- susurró –Aunque sí me tenía contrariada tu aparición en el Kings-

-Tengo apenas tres meses aquí- le aclaró.

Ella lo observó, el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto sobre ella, pues se veía dos veces más atractivo.

-Es extraño que no nos hayamos visto nunca si estudiamos el mismo semestre- dijo ella –Tenemos el mismo tiempo acá-

-Si te había visto. Bueno… creía que eras tú pero me daba vergüenza acercarme- murmuró apenado.

Ella sonrió.

-Entonces esa aparición en el café… ¿Qué fue?- preguntó curiosa.

-Una prueba…-

-¡ESTUVISTE SIGUIENDOME!- exclamó, sentía como el alcohol se le estaba yendo a la cabeza.

-Algo así, baja la voz…- dijo sonrojado de la vergüenza el muchacho.

-Sigue comiendo, muero por ir a bailar- dijo ella llevándose otro roll a la boca y un poco de bebida.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- preguntó el muchacho, con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos.

-No seas aburrido, ¡Vamos a bailar! ¡He dicho!- sentenció. Malfoy pidió la cuenta cuando observó a la chica terminar plato. El camarero les ofreció postre pero la castaña estaba muy agitada y simplemente se levantó del asiento y salió del local tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

Encendió el automóvil y se dirijo a su Pub favorito más cercano al campus. La música retumbaba fuera del local y la castaña había comenzado a bailar sola en la entrada hasta que el portero vio a Malfoy y al reconocerlo los dejó pasar rápidamente.

El ambiente era bastante bueno, a ese lugar iba gente joven sumamente poderosa, y hablo del dinero. La castaña seguía bailando sin parar, arrastrando al rubio hasta la pista de baile.

Al rato, Malfoy la jaló hasta la barra y pidió dos cervezas, le entregó una y tomó la suya con cautela. Tenía que regresar a Hermione sana y salva a su departamento y también volver al suyo propio.

La castaña bebió la botella en dos sorbos. El muchacho sorprendido la miró con la boca abierta. Ella lo tomó por la camisa y lo llevó de vuelta a la pista.

Canción tras canción. Otra cerveza para la castaña, se fue pasando el tiempo. Hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana. No había faltado tiempo para que Hermione se pusiera erótica y sensual.

En medio del barullo, el rubio encendió la luz de su reloj. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y el rubio, en plan del chico responsable, tomó por el brazo a la castaña ejerciendo cierta fuerza y la sacó de la pista, en dirección a la entrada. La chica, caminando con dificultad, no se resistió mucho.

La subió al automóvil y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. La muchacha se acurrucó en el asiento, en posición fetal. Con los ojos cerrados cantaba a todo pulmón la música que sonaba en el estéreo. Malfoy lo apagó, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Era demasiado peligroso conducir así.

Aparcó ligeramente en la entrada del edificio donde Hermione vivía. La chica se rehusó a abandonar el asiento del automóvil.

-Vamos a tu dormitorio- murmuró, con los ojos cerrados, entre hipidos audibles.

El rubio que no estaba del todo en sus cabales, aceleró a chorro y se dirijo a su puesto del estacionamiento frente a su edificio. Le quitó los zapatos a la chica y los cargó hasta llegar a su departamento. Llamó al ascensor oprimiendo el botón, se adentró arrastrando a la chica que apenas podía caminar e introdujo la llave en la ranura del pent-house.

Encendió la luz tenue de la entrada y la graduó para que no les molestara en los ojos. Dejó a la chica en el sillón mientras ordenaba un poco su dormitorio para poder acostarla ahí y de una sola vez, sacó una cobija y una almohada para dormir en el sillón.

Cuando regresó a la sala, la chica se había despojado de sus pantalones y se encontraba desabotonando su camisa. El rubio se acercó de inmediato e intentó detenerla pero la castaña se abalanzó sobre él y se amarró a su cuerpo cual chimpancé.

-Vamos a tu cama- susurró en el oído del muchacho. Obedeció la orden cual perrito entrenado y la llevó directamente a su cama. King size, el colchón era suave y tenía buen soporte.

Con delicadeza la soltó y antes de que pudiese parpadear ya la castaña había juntado sus labios con los propios. Fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y dulce. El muchacho se apoyó a horcadas sobre ella y la castaña simplemente acariciaba sus cabellos con sumo cuidado.

Con rudeza el muchacho consiguió levantarla completamente para conseguir tenerla sobre él, acarició su cuerpo lentamente y con suavidad, como si estuviese hecha de porcelana y ¿lo demás?, es historia.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._**

Enjoy.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las diez en punto. La lluvia tormentosa resonaba afuera de las cortinas color verde oliva. El rubio estaba despierto, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. No se movía ni un centímetro ya que la castaña estaba dormida con su torso sobre el propio.

Por su lado, la castaña se negaba a despertar, se encontraba curiosamente cómoda sobre una almohada que ni siquiera era suave. Decidió moverse de una buena vez cuando el sonido de la lluvia comenzó a ser molesto. Se movió con brusquedad y se sentó de espaldas al rubio. Aun un poco aletargada. Comenzó a sentir frío y cuando se llevó una mano a la panza para rascarse un poco, comprendió que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Sorprendida observó alrededor. La habitación con paredes grises, las sabanas negras, las cortinas verdes, la cama King Size. No era su dormitorio, no era su departamento. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar. No quería voltear a ver a su compañero de sueño. Ya había atado todos los cabos sueltos.

Profirió un grito. Se levantó con brusquedad y se limpió la mejilla llena de su propia saliva.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó él, con amargura. Ella se cubrió con una mano los ojos y con la otra ambos senos.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?- preguntó, como quien no quiere respuestas.

-No es difícil de deducir, querida- dijo risueño. Le encantaba mantener a la chica en ese estado de nerviosismo.

-¿Tú… y yo? Oh Merlín, ¿Qué hice?- La chica balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, trataba de encontrar la calma.

-Tranquila, no estaba tan ebrio como para embarazarte- dijo el rubio entre risas. La chica hizo una expresión de sorpresa más grande aún.

-¡Te aprovechaste de mí!- gritó, alejándose de la cama mientras se ponía de pie y jalando el cobertor para cubrirse el desnudo cuerpo. Encontrándose con la desnudez del muchacho. –Por Merlín, ¡CÚBRETE!-

-Eso no era lo que decías anoche- le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, completamente contento de esa situación. Se levantó y se colocó sus bóxers y volvió a acostarse en su cama.

-¿Cómo terminé aquí?- murmuró la chica para sí, caminando de un lado a otro buscando su brassier. Ya se había logrado colocar las panties. El rubio se carcajeó mientras se deleitaba con las curvas de la castaña. Su piel blanca y pecosa le encantaba.

-Comiste afrodisíacos, bebiste en exceso y no quisiste quedarte en tu departamento- dijo él, llevándose la mano derecha al cabello.

-¿Mencioné a Ronald en algún momento?- preguntó ella, su preocupación podía notarse a leguas.

-No, solo cuando estábamos en el restaurante, estabas sobria- sonrió- Cuando llegamos acá, solo aclamabas mi nombre y que soy excelente compañero sexual- ella se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Calla, Malfoy… Fue el momento de seguro- mencionó llevándose una mano a la sien –El alcohol siempre me afecta así-

-Ohh, mierda. Discúlpame. No quería hacerte daño… Perdón por eso- dijo él, señalándole en el cuello propio el lugar. La chica retrocedió unos pasos y se miró en el espejo. Tenía un hickey del color de las ciruelas. Grande y pronunciado.

-¡MALFOY!- exclamó molesta. Puso sus dedos sobre el moretón y le dolió.

-Momento de debilidad…- se sonrojó él- No sabía que te gustaba el sexo en la primera cita o que tenías un tatuaje en la espalda baja-

-Es que además de abusador, te crees muy gracioso, ¿cierto?- dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

-Aun no entiendo por qué una pluma de pavo real, ¿no es un poco hipster?- preguntó con una ceja levantada. La castaña tornó sus ojos. Terminó, en ropa interior, de recoger sus cosas y las puso junto a la puerta principal. Malfoy la persiguió por el pasillo.

-No es tu problema- contestó con amargura.

-Vamos Granger, si vas a ser mi sexo casual, tienes que decirme tus más profundos secretos- murmuró de forma audible, la chica profirió un suspiro que resonó en la habitación.

-¿Y quién dice que seré tu sexo casual?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada. El rubio la miró de arriba abajo con ojos lujuriosos.

-Tu cuerpo, ya estabas falta- mencionó. La chica bufó y le dio una bofetada. La marca de los cinco dedos delgados de la muchacha quedó en la mejilla del rubio, quien se llevó la mano al lugar para intentar calmar el ardor.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy- dijo ella, caminando hacia la entrada, aún en ropa interior. Se desvió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera, sin esperar a que el rubio le diera permiso.

-Me sorprende que no fueses virgen- contestó el rubio, intentando lastimarla.

-Ronald lo tiene más grande- dijo ella. BUM, directo al orgullo del rubio. Ella solo quería que él se tragara sus palabras –Tengo 18, no soy una niñita-

-No digo lo contrario- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. Aguantando una carcajada.

-Tengo que irme- sentenció, comenzó a ponerse sus jeans y el rubio la detuvo.

-Afuera llueve y hoy no tienes nada pendiente en la agenda. No hay nadie que te extrañe, además le darás tiempo a Sally de pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio- dijo él. Estaba siendo demasiado amable, Hermione no sabía que pensar. –Puedes usar mi laptop o el teléfono celular-

¿Se sentiría muy solo? ¿No soportaba estarlo? No refutó en ningún momento, habiendo pasado la noche ahí, un rato más no significaría nada. El rubio le pasó un jersey bastante grueso y grande, conseguía cubrirle hasta debajo del trasero. Se sentó en el sillón y el rubio le trajo el café que había preparado ella. Después, y aún en silencio, abrió el estante del baño y le entrego a la muchacha un frasquito con un contenido verde bastante grotesco.

-Para el hickey, lo quita instantáneamente- dijo. Ella lo destapó enseguida y se asomó en el espejo, se untó una buena cantidad y esperó a que el efecto surgiera. Como había dicho el rubio, el hickey desapareció en cuanto el engrudo se absorbió por su piel.

-Gracias- dijo ella de manera completamente audible. El rubio le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. La castaña tornó sus ojos y abrió el computador portátil del muchacho.

Él, se quedó de pie observándola, con cierta curiosidad. Ella no se percató de ello hasta que su mirada se volvió pesada y molesta, lo miró y soltó una carcajada.

-Pareces una cacatúa-

El rubio se acercó al espejo más cercano y rió por lo bajo.

-Es tu culpa- mencionó el muchacho, observándola de manera insinuante.

-¿Culpa mía?- pausó, se llevó una mano a la frente, tornándose de mil colores –Mejor ni respondas-

El muchacho rió por lo bajo. Tomó ambas tazas vacías y las llevó a la cocina, con un caminar pausado. Tenía por dentro un regocijo que la castaña nunca podría imaginarse.

Regresó con un par de toallas negras en sus manos, y las colocó en el sillón. Apagó la televisión y volvió a dirigirse a la muchacha.

-¿Quieres ducharte? Tengo champú y acondicionador, jabón líquido, baño de burbujas, sales minerales. Lo que quieras lo puedes encontrar en el baño de la habitación principal- dijo, su tono de voz era demasiado dulce, a la castaña le generaba cada vez más curiosidad.

-No tengo ropa para cambiarme- dijo ella, señalando su ropa sucia que estaba dentro de su bolso.

-Ven conmigo- dijo el rubio, le tomo por la mano y la dirijo hasta el cuarto de limpieza.

Soltó su mano y abrió el largo escaparate de madera, tallado con serpientes de cascabel y de madera oscura. La muchacha observó un total de sesenta piezas distintas de ropa femenina, incluyendo ropa interior. Sorprendentemente muchas de ellas, eran de su talla, así que la chica tenía de donde escoger.

-Malfoy… Esto…- murmuró ella –Sí que te acuestas con chicas aquí-

Él bufó, podía acostarse con mil pero aún así, no representaban la compañía que estaba buscando. La vida del rubio se había quedado a oscuras en el momento en que su madre había fallecido en el sufrimiento de su enfermedad. Muy pocas veces visitaba a su padre y sus amigos de Slytherin le habían dado la espalda luego de de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Suspiró.

-Bah, son solo cosas de una noche- pausó, pesimista –Yo busco algo más que eso-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Algo de un fin de semana? ¿Algo de verano?- dijo ella riendo a carcajadas.

-Algo sustancial- dijo él, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras apoyaba el hombro en la pared, junto a la chica –Es solo que olvidé cómo-

-Será porque nunca has tenido nada sustancial, Malfoy- dijo ella, mirando con intensidad al rubio a los ojos, intentando indagar en sus pensamientos. Error, con él no podía utilizar la oclumancia.

-¿Quién lo dice?- dijo él –Estuve enamorado un tiempo en segundo año, de Pansy…- pausó, se llevó una mano al cabello alborotado y salvaje –Y en tercero… De otra chica…-

-Y por eso comenzaste a tratar a Pansy de juguetito pero igual no terminabas con ella, ¿no?- preguntó ella, el rubio intentó evadir sus ojos punzantes pero no por mucho tiempo. –No te estoy reprochando nada, Malfoy. Relájate- susurró esta vez, colocándole la mano en el hombro de forma amistosa, el rubio sintió quemar.

-Lo que sucedió fue que desde tercero nunca la pude superar, no la pude tener, era inalcanzable- dijo él.

_Hasta ahora, _pensó el rubio.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué carrera cursas? No has querido decirme- fue lo que pudo decir el muchacho, buscando cualquier pregunta insulsa para desviar el tema.

-Leyes, obviamente- dijo ella y le sonrió. El rubio la observó por un rato, mientras se sentaba en un taburete que se encontraba cerca. Nada podía sacarlo de su ensimismamiento hasta que la castaña soltó un grito de alegría –¡ESTO!-

Sacó un vestido corto de color beige con diseño de rosas pequeñas color rosa. Un blazer azul marino liso y decidió ponerse sus ballerinas de la noche anterior. Observó con recelo el cajón que tenía la ropa interior así que prefirió meter la suya en la bañera y después secarla con el secador de pelo.

El baño era espacioso, con piedra oscura en las paredes, jacuzzi, ducha con puertas de vidrio y un escaparate de caoba. Era el baño más espacioso que había visto nunca y observaba todo de manera curiosa. Abrió con mucha delicadeza el escaparate y sacó de él, abusando de la confianza del rubio, sales y jabones espumosos para prender el jacuzzi y disfrutar de un largo baño. Mientras que fuera de esa puerta, se encontraba el rubio escogiendo algo casual qué vestir para no verse como un payaso junto a ella.

Tomó un duchazo en el baño auxiliar del departamento y se vistió con un par de jeans y una camisa de vestir color ciruela, abotonada excepto los dos primeros botones y arremangada en los codos. Vistió sus tennis de cuero tipo vans y se bañó en fragancia varonil. Su barba del día siguiente se veía extremadamente sensual, o eso había pensado la castaña minutos antes de entrar al jacuzzi.

La castaña, después de lo que parecieron horas, salió del baño con un caminar extrañamente relajado, tomó su bolso y observó al rubio. Guapo, envuelto en un aroma embriagante y bastante sonriente.

-¿Lista para ir a almorzar?- preguntó. Ella sonrió y miró sus zapatos para desviar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Lista- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Se acercó al espejo una última vez para chequear su maquillaje y su cabello. Todo estaba en orden.

-Venga, ya estás bien, Granger- le dijo él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ardía el tacto, con una fogosidad intensa. El rubio tomó las llaves del auto y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del departamento, haciéndole señas para que llamara al ascensor tocando el botón.

Rápidamente, las portezuelas del mismo se abrieron y dejaron al par de jóvenes entrar al elevador. La musiquita que salía de la caja de botones volvía loca de ansiedad a Hermione mientras sentía que sus manos sudaban mares. El muchacho le abrió la puerta del automóvil y le sonrió de una forma bastante tranquila. Dio vuelta y se subió. Encendió el motor, que ronroneaba de forma gustosa. Puso el auto en movimiento y en unos pocos minutos, se estacionó frente a un pequeño establecimiento de comida griega.

Pidieron una mesa dentro del lugar, pues fuera estaba helando y la muchacha traía vestido. El mantel amarillo pastel combinaba con el estado de ánimo de Malfoy, mientras que Hermione poco a poco se ponía más y más ansiosa.

-Entonces…- pausó ella- estás buscando algo sustancial-

El rubio arqueó una ceja mientras se llevaba la pajilla de la coca-cola a la boca.

-Pues sí, algo fresco, que me salga al natural. Las chicas ahora solo quieren un hombre al que puedan pisotear y sacarle dinero- tomó otro sorbo –o de esos que se creen poetas y eso…

-No es tu estilo- finalizó ella, como leyéndole el pensamiento –Quieres algo lo menos intenso posible-

-Algo así- dijo él y aclaró su garganta –Tu… ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Yo?- preguntó ella, para luego ahogarse con el sorbo de té helado que tenía en la boca.

-Sí, tu-

- ¿Estás proponiéndome algo o me equivoco?- dijo ella y luego sonrió.

-¿Yo?... ¡No! Solo digo, tu eres mujer y…- murmuró él y volvió su mirada al plato.

-Pero qué observador- dijo ella carcajeándose.

- Pero… ¡Dime!-

-En estos momentos no lo sé- dijo ella, su semblante se tornó serio- Es complicado… Ronald y yo…-

-Él nunca valió la pena, Granger. Si no te apoyó cuando lo necesitabas es un patán…-

-No lo sé, mejor cambiemos el tema, se me va el apetito- sentenció. El rubio intento juguetear para ponerla de humor.

-Venga que estás pálida-

-En eso me llevas ventaja- dijo ella, carcajeándose ahora. BUM, había logrado lo que quería.

Bufó, observándola. Disfrutando el momento, sonriendo como un tonto. Mirándola embobado.

La chica lo sacó del trance chasqueando sus dedos y se carcajeó una vez más. El almuerzo continuó en ese plan, entre risas, abucheos y burlas. Parecían… ¿amigos? Cada vez que tenía contacto visual, la castaña rogaba a los dioses para no sonrojarse y el rubio tan solo no podía quitar esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

Malfoy pagó la cuenta, aunque Hermione hizo un puchero. Le compró también algodón de azúcar cuando decidieron emprender una caminata por el muelle. Había parado de llover, pero la brisa estaba demasiado fuerte. Movía sus cabellos y hacía que el aroma de ambos perfumes se mezclaran sin notarlo.

Tenían dificultades para comunicarse así que debían acortar distancias para escuchar lo que el otro decía. ¿Estaría creciendo la conexión entre ambos? La castaña se sentía abrumada a tal punto, que no podía concentrarse bien, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no recordaba.

Malfoy no era el mismo muchacho ególatra y malcriado que asistía a Hogwarts. Era alguien diferente. Así que la chica, por el momento decidió dar su brazo a torcer. Aceptar su amistad, disfrutar de su compañía. En el fondo también se sentía sola y ¿qué tan malo podría ser?


End file.
